


Legend Has It

by aries_antagonist



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 Collection! [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abstract Drug Influence During Sex?, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, But it’s mutual because they’re both vague sirenlike creatures and very consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incredibly Corny Fantasy Stuff, Ino’s a Siren, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stone Top Ino, Submissive Sakura, The Only Holes that Don’t Get Filled Are the Plot Holes, Urban Legends is such a stretch of this prompt, Vaginal Fingering, blindfolding, unexpected teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_antagonist/pseuds/aries_antagonist
Summary: Ino’s all but vanished from Sakura’s life years ago. But here she is, years later, waltzing confidently back into Sakura’s world. And Sakura can’t help but feel the pull.Written in a day for Naruto AU Week 2021! Prompt: Folktales and Mythologies(I really stretched this one hahaha)Explicit lesbian sexual content! Do not read if you’re under 18!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 Collection! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155266
Kudos: 21
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I...have nothing to say for myself on this one. This is so hastily written. But you know what, I finished day two of the prompts and am just freely handing out gay smut. I don’t even have time to edit this, I passed over it very briefly as I was posting it. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and shares are always welcomed! Otherwise, thanks for just reading!

The day was hot, humid, and just beginning. Sakura fumed, twirling a chopstick from the takeout bag between nimble fingers as she glared across the square.

“Hey, Sak-“

“I just don’t know where she gets off! It’s like, yeah we get it you’re perfect and your hair glistens in the sun-“

“Hey, Sakura-“

She continued, rage building in her chest as she watched the usual crowd gather around the platinum blonde woman from her partially hidden view along the brick wall, “I’m just as cool as her! Is it because I don’t wear shirts that hug my bre-“

“Oi, Sakura, that’s m-“

“Oh my god, what, Naruto?!” she turned, bubblegum curls whipping around her face. Her frustration built, and her hands sought the most natural outlet. She snapped the chopstick in half, small pieces of the cheap wood glittering to the concrete below.

“...that was my other chopstick,” Naruto replied glumly, holding out his soggy box of lo mein in one hand like a depressed puppy. 

Sakura looked down at the remnants of the shattered stick in her hand, laughing sheepishly. “Sorry, Naru,” she supplied, still distracted, “I can uh-“

He waved her off, upending the takeout box towards his mouth. She frowned slightly at him before looking back over to where- “The hell? She was just over there!”

She could have sworn there’d been a gaggle of fans surrounding the blonde woman across the facade just...moments ago. She shook her head as if to clear her vision, looking around the sunny square. It was empty. 

Naruto didn’t look up from his concentrated gaze into the takeout box. 

“Are you even listening to me?” she snapped, a chill rattling her shoulders. 

“Huh? Oh, about the...yeah. I don’t know, why don’t you just go talk to her?” Naruto said nonchalantly, a stray noodle dangling from his lips. 

“You are so gross. And talk? To  _ her?  _ I’d have to fight off her usual body armor of fan boys  _ and  _ girls to even get close,” Sakura dismissed as she continued to survey the area. “Plus, I don’t know why I would, she’s obnoxious and-“

“Aww, Billboard Brow, I didn’t know you thought so fondly of me!” a falsely cheerful voice lulled into her ear. 

She jumped, sending the extra box of rice scattering over the brick wall onto the facade below. Her head whipped around to her left, only to come face to face with the vanished blonde from moments ago.

“Ino,” she growled, her breath hitting the unblemished, perfectly contoured face inches from her own. 

Ino responded with an overconfident smirk, brushing a glittering strand of so-platinum-it-was-transparent hair from her face as she leveled her blue eyes with Sakura’s own dark green pair. “You know I can hear your gravelly little whine from a mile away, why not just text me if you wanted me to come see you,” she teased, tongue darting over her upper lip.

Sakura locked her eyes on Ino’s to stop herself from following the movement, “Psh. As if, Hair for Brains-“

Naruto moved from her left, the crinkling of the plastic bag muffling his next remark, “Uhhhh...I um...gotta go, Sakura. I’m out.” Sakura didn’t turn at the sound of him hopping off the wall, headed in the other direction across the square. 

A jolt passed between them, Sakura felt it hit her cheeks like lightning. The moment was instant but it felt, somehow, simultaneously as if time poured slower from the basin.

There was no way Ino could read the racing thoughts in her head, but Sakura almost wished she could so she wouldn’t ever have to say them out loud. How would she explain her recent, slight...obsession with her estranged childhood friend. 

Ino had completely faded out of her life. Their, once harmless, taunts began to feel like there were thorns attached once middle school hit. Conversations were strained, something had changed in her friend. She’d never gotten the opportunity to find out what it was.

Then, they’d gone to different high schools entirely and lost contact. Ino had become something of a ghost. Sakura couldn’t even find her on social media when she’d had the urge to look. 

And then, two years into college, with a close-knit friend group and a firm grasp on her own blossoming identity, Ino had waltzed back into her life. Suddenly transferring to the state school that Sakura had been yearning to attend since the 9th grade. And she didn’t once even glance Sakura’s way. It had infuriated her.

To say her presence had caused a stir would be the understatement of the year. Ino had always been conventionally attractive, that was a given. The perfect combination of shared DNA from her equally beautiful parents. 

But time and attitude had done things Sakura would have never dreamed of to her old friend’s appearance. She walked tall, despite her average 5’5” stature. Platinum blonde hair cascaded over clothing-accentuated curves and softly defined muscles. The woman redefined what it meant to wear a crop top, a nostalgic sparkling butterfly dangling from her navel piercing. 

She wore makeup that accented all of her features effortlessly. But, more than anything, the spiraling design of the pitch black tattoo that swirled from who-knows-where to seemingly grasp the smooth skin of the woman’s throat…that did things to Sakura she couldn’t even put into words. To  _ be  _ that tattoo…

And, of course, despite her refusal to engage in the gossip- she’d heard the rumors. 

_ “Legend has it she can make a girl come in under a minute.” _

_ “I heard about that new girl, the lesbian? She’s apparently incredible in bed…” _

All to some variety of acknowledgement of the woman’s sexual prowess. She’d tried her hardest to ignore it all, it was downright awful to gossip about someone’s sex life….but…

Ino seemed to not bat an eye. Despite the rumors, she was never seen with anyone other than her disinterested male friend Shikamaru, and his own boyfriend, Choji. And those were only the...more believable things Sakura had heard.

She’d become something of an urban legend, further adding to the mystery that was the blonde. People would describe their engagements with Ino as...chilling, like they’d felt a “pull” of sorts when they’d get too close. It had only fueled Sakura’s poorly hidden fascination and anger.

Or, Sakura thought in passing as she watched a shimmer pass the swimming eyes connected to hers, maybe Ino  _ could read her thoughts.  _ The blonde’s eyes fluttered knowingly, and Sakura was unable to pull away. Her hands felt heavy where they supported her weight against the brick, leaned forward from the wall towards the bent woman. 

“Cat got your tongue, Pinky?” drawled the blonde, a slender hand coming forward to grasp Sakura’s chin. 

Sakura was swimming. Her body melted at the warm pressure on the base of her chin, the frustration she’d felt fizzling out. 

What the hell? The only time she’d ever felt like this was when Naruto had unknowingly fed them both ecstasy at one of the first parties they’d gone to in college. Her heart vibrated against her rib cage, sending waves of comfort all the way into her numbed fingers. 

From where she sat, willingly trapped, frozen,  _ buzzing _ , she had a dreamlike up-close view of the spiraling, throat clenching neck tattoo that had been the focus of many-a day dream this past year. 

She heard a low chuckle drip from Ino’s parted lips, distant, as if it were from the next room. It echoed in her ears, her body willing itself to absorb the sound. 

“You’re gonna hafta admit it out loud if you wanna come with me,” Ino continued, tilting Sakura’s chin up roughly. 

Sakura’s emerald eyes were heavy, but she felt anything but tired. She swallowed, letting the warm breath from Ino’s words wash over her face. Her thighs were hot, she felt something just below her own navel begin to pulsate.

Ino smiled, “You’re pulling me just as hard you know.” Sakura squinted in confusion, but Ino ran a smooth pad of her thumb across her parched lips to silence her for another moment. “You know...how difficult...it is to pull a siren?” 

Sakura couldn’t follow, her mind all but shattering when Ino took her silence as an opportunity to slide her thumb, still stationed over Sakura’s bottom lip, over the dampened skin and against the front of her bottom teeth. A shuddered breath escaped her as the rest of Ino’s hand tightened it’s hold under her chin, her hands nearly gave out when the blonde woman applied more pressure, pushing her thumb through and pulling it over and back across SAkura’s tongue. 

She finally caught on to what was being asked. She had no idea about what the hell Ino was talking about with the siren talk, but she understood enough to know she was in for a hell of an afternoon. With Ino’s slicked thumb taking liberty to explore further into Sakura’s throat, she nodded her head in a slow, but assured consent. 

And like that, the world swirled around her, leaving her briefly nauseated. She felt Ino’s strong grip move to either side of her hips as the wind swirled around them, wafting their hair into silken smoke trails in the air. 

Then, everything stilled. She had, apparently, shut her eyes, opening them to a dimly lit room. Her back was warm, soft against a thick pile of smooth blankets, above her the wooden posts of a ...bed. 

“What the hell, I-“ she started, only to be shushed by a gentle press against her lips again. Ino knelt above her, her ponytail having been pulled loose in the...whatever had happened, hair falling over her shoulders.

“I can explain everything afterwards. But I’ve been ignoring your pull for literally years, and I think…” Ino let out a broken exhale, “I might explode if I ignore it any longer.” Her eyes gleamed with nothing less than a cool fire, boring into Sakura’s, “I’ll send you home if you want to leave at any time, okay?”

Sakura nodded, her torso sinking lower into the bed. 

The room was warm, the smell of cedar and something like fresh flowers woven into the air. Sakura was vaguely aware of an open window, the thin curtains fluttering in a light breeze. Her red, cotton mini skirt had bunched up in the...she could only describe it as transportation, and the sensation of the plush fabric against her upper thigh sent a shiver into her toes. 

Ino lowered her torso over Sakura’s, biceps pulsing as she maintained the  _ painful  _ distance between their heated bodies. With a smile she bent to meet Sakura’s ear with her moistened lips, “Let me make you feel good.” 

She couldn’t even imagine feeling better than she did at exactly this moment, but she nodded again anyways. 

Ino pulled her hand up from the bed, trailing with a whisper-like touch over Sakura’s clothed shoulder to dance down her collarbone with those perfect, flushed fingertips. “I’m gonna need you to let me have total control, okay? Just nod if that’s okay.” 

She did.

Fingertips moved so…slowly, over the curve of flesh near…

“Oh fuck,” Sakura exhaled as Ino brushed her nipple, not lingering as blood rushed to the area. 

“You can’t move your body, but I’ve allowed your speech to work,” Ino whispered, her tone husky, “Just let me know if you need me to stop.”

Sakura didn’t understand how, but sure enough, she couldn’t wiggle even her fingers if she wanted to. Her body was heavy, languid, lazy. The alarms it raised faded just as quickly as they’d appeared when Ino’s hands moved the base of her t-shirt. She lifted the fabric to rest her fingertips against Sakura’s pulsating abs before pausing, awaiting an answer. 

“Ok,” she replied, giving in to the thrill. 

And then, Ino  _ moved.  _

Had Sakura’s eyes not been open wide, she’d have sworn the woman had grown extra hands, the soft press of skin against skin all over her torso sending blood rushing to her ears. She applied pressure over Sakura’s ribs, breathing hitched as fingers followed the ridges of Sakura’s individual bones where the skin was thinnest. 

Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut as those confident hands nudged under the elastic of her sports bra, cupping the engorged flesh underneath. Ino’s knees were pressed down on either side of Sakura’s hips, and she nearly cried out when Ino brought them closer together. 

Her body was helplessly engulfed by the sweet-scented, glittering, strong woman above her. And she was diving deeper into her blissed state with every centimeter of skin Ino explored. 

“Oh…” she let out, her eyes fluttered shut when Ino’s one hand squeezed the mound of flesh, the other snaking up to pinch softly at her erect nipple again. Blood moved from where it felt pooled in her throat, making its way to swirl in her abdomen before setting fire to her waistline.

She could feel herself growing wet, remembering with a grateful breath that she’d worn a brand new pair of cotton boy shorts today. 

“Ino, please,” she heard herself beg, the woman’s fingers having paused with a firm grasp around her breasts. She could feel them being forcibly engorged, Ino’s grip cutting on the blood to increase the pleasure. 

All she got in response was a low laugh, something much closer to a growl than felt humanly possible. Without releasing her grip, Ino levered onto one elbow, settling her full weight onto Sakura’s frozen torso. Ino’s hair fell over the both of them, tickling the sides of Sakura’s deliciously limp arms. 

With a slow arc, Ino pulled her tongue over Sakura’s exposed sternum. The cool breeze from the open window chilled against the dampened skin that her tongue left behind as she moved higher, moving one hand to hitch Sakura’s shirt higher. The shift obscured her view of Ino’s movements, and Sakura felt her eyes shut, fully relinquishing control over the situation. 

The gasp was ripped from her when Ino’s tongue swirled around the sensitive skin surrounding her nipple, still continuing to tease. 

“Ino, fuckkkk….please just,” she trailed off, blood rushed to her ears again. The room seemed to echo her moans off the walls, surrounding the both of them with the sounds of rustling sheets, labored breathing, and Sakura’s increased pleas. 

Ino relented, taking the pebbled nipple into her mouth, with a loud suck. 

“Oh! My god…” she hissed, momentarily angered at her inability to peer over the bunched shirt at her collarbone. 

Ino pulled back for a moment, “Relax, hon...I’m just getting started here.” She returned, lathing her nipple with rough strokes of her tongue. A slow pull across, and again. And again. Sakura wasn’t even sure if she was still in the bedroom. Maybe Ino had transported them somewhere where the only thing that existed was pleasure. She tried to steady her breathing.

And then, Ino’s warmth was gone. 

“Ino?” she breathed out, taking in a deep breath to replenish the oxygen she felt she’d been cut off from.

A hand touched her leg, reassuring. “I’m right...here, hold on,” Ino mewled from somewhere off the end of the bed. 

She crawled back over Sakura moments later, hands full. Sakura couldn’t lift her neck to see what the woman held before she set the items to the side. 

Ino took one slender hand and snaked it around Sakura’s back, pulling her up off the bed far enough to lift the shirt off using her other. It made her feel like a helpless rag doll, and she felt her neck flush with embarrassment. Ino seemed to relish the emotion, and let go of her body suddenly, her head flopping backwards onto the plush blankets again.

“Ino…” she growled again, her body craving touch and angry at the rough treatment all at once. 

Ino simply laughed again, before extracting a silk cloth from her pile. “I don’t even need to tie this, it’s just for the...ambience,” she soothed, laying it over Sakura’s eyes. The fabric was cool, and completely obstructed the light. She felt the instant her other senses kicked into high drive, the buzz she’d been feeling almost doubling in intensity. 

“Do you like this,” Ino purred, as her fingers made contact again, this time much lower. They moved around to the insides of Sakura’s exposed thighs, short fingernails trailing across goosebumped flesh. 

“...Y..yes,” she stuttered. Sakura was so wildly out of her depths, and loving every second of it. The subject of her years long intense focus was lavishing her stilled body with attention like she’d never received before. Yeah. She fucking liked it.

Finally, Ino’s fingers found the edge of Sakura’s skirt, not pausing as they continued their exploration of skin. Without warning, she pressed fingers lightly to Sakura’s soaked undershorts, a ghostly graze of her  _ aching  _ clit. 

“Fuck! Yes,” she let out, wishing she could clench her hands into  _ something _ . But she remained invisibly bound, her mind completely free to experience every sensation the woman was sending through her. 

“Hmm...maybe I should have you be quiet too, huh?” Ino teased, applying a bit more pressure to her clit through the dampened fabric without moving. “But I do like hearing you beg for it,” Ino’s knee? Moved between Sakura’s thighs, “will you? Beg for me, Sakura?” Ino pushed her legs further apart, Sakura could feel her settle in between them. 

A muffled gasp escaped her and she swallowed slowly before responding, another thing she was going to give into. “P-please, Ino,” she whispered.

“Please, Ino what?” the blondes oilslick voice cooed. 

“Fuck me.”

The air thickened in the room, the temperature spiked. Maybe it was Sakura’s imagination. Hell, she thought, this could all be my imagination. She didn’t care. But she hoped it was real. 

Ino grasped the upper edge of the waistband of her underwear, and with a sharp tug, they were at her knees. The woman clearly wasn’t about to bother with the skirt, pushing it up further with a brusque move.

“Mmmm…’ came the purr from the blonde woman. It sent Sakura’s remaining willpower into a frenzy, she was  _ melting.  _

There was no hesitation in Ino’s next moves, a firm palm pressed to the patch of skin just above Sakura’s waistline, the other back at Sakura’s mouth. Ino pressed two fingers in, and Sakura obeyed the silent command with a swirl of her tongue around the intruding digits. Ino pulled the fingers from her mouth with a wet pop before- 

“OH FUCK,” Sakura all but screamed as Ino moved inside her with an electric thrust. Her slickened folds gave way with ease to Ino’s fingers as they moved in and out with relative speed. The hand at her abdomen pressed harder, hitting a spot that sent vibrant colors over her darkened vision. 

Ino pressed a third finger into her, changing the angle of her wrist to hit upwards with each push. Her body wanted desperately to react, to arc to the waves of pleasure pulsating through her core. But it remained bound. Each time those skilled fingers would push into her it felt like they joined against the spot Ino was pushing against with her palm. It was heaven. It was heaven, but in flames. 

“Ino...fuck...please, don’t stop!” she shouted, unsure if she was even speaking aloud anymore. Ino’s breaths came in shorter pants, Sakura could feel the bed shake with the movement of the woman’s hips above her. A bead of sweat dripped from Sakura’s brow over into the side of her hairline. Her body raged.

She was so close. She wanted this feeling to last forever. Ino, had other plans.

With a swift movement, not pausing the rhythm of her fingers driving into Sakura, Ino moved lower. Warm flesh of heated cheeks touched the insides of Sakura’s thighs. She heard, felt, the rumble of a moan from the woman as her tongue licked into the wet of Sakura’s lips. 

Ino’s tongue moved confidently, slowly, encircling Sakura’s clit as she eased a fourth slickened finger into Sakura. 

“Oh...please...yes,” she begged, louder. 

She felt Ino’s nose press into the sensitive skin above her clit, tickling the stubble as she applied pressure with her tongue. It flicked over and back, across the engorged clit and Sakura felt herself fall apart. Sounds she’d not been aware she could make were ripped from her, her abs clenching as Ino wiggled her fingers inside of her. 

“Ino- fuck I’m going to….fuck please I-“

Ino raised her head enough to whisper back, and Sakura’s body screamed at the momentary loss of her touch, “Ask me to make you cum,” she demanded.

Sakura, without a second thought as her mind raged on, obliged. 

“Ino, p-please, you’re already...making me- oh fuck!” 

Ino hadn’t waited, returned her lips to Sakura’s dripping cunt, teeth grazing the oversensitized clit. It was at the same moment that her fingers spread inside Sakura, hitting all of her inflamed nerves in bundles. She felt the spell over her release at that exact moment, her back arching into the air as her eyes rolled into her head. Her body spilled, shuddered. 

Her hands clenched into the sheets as they had despaired to as she screamed, waves of heat rippling over her shaking body. 

When she came to, she could feel Ino pull her fingers from her, slowly, savoring the movement. Her body tensed once more, she felt her own cum drip from between her folds. 

Ino crawled up and over her again, nipping at her chin as Sakura looked up at her with glazed eyes. 

“I’m gonna get us some water, and then I’m gonna make you cum again,” she commanded, her blue eyes alight. 

They must have been here for hours, she knew without a doubt that Ino wouldn’t dare make her cum in under a minute. Sakura, thought, in that moment, the irony of the legends being wildly untrue. Not that she’d ever tell.

  
  



End file.
